


Error

by twinkbin



Series: Ex Machina [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: Pain painI can be in more painEven if I get torn apart and cut by knivesI only need to have you





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read "Human" (part 1) first.  
> [and yes the lyrics are from Fantasy]

Beeps resounded through the halls left and right, until a scream pierced it. 

Taekwoon stood there, looking through the window sighing deeply before lowering his head in defeat. How could it have gone wrong? It was just a simple trip. He didn’t even notice the steps closing in on him, until he heard a deep voice wake him up from his trance.

“He will be fine, Taekwoon,” the voice said, making him look up at the source, only to find a guy standing there with a tiny smile plastered on his face, showing off the dimple in his cheek. It only made Taekwoon exhale even more desperate, looking back through the big window. 

“Hakyeon takes the best care of him,” the voice said again, but noticed the lack of interest Taekwoon was showing. 

“I know he does, Hongbin. He’s the best scientist,” Taekwoon finally replied, while he glanced out of the corners of his eyes. Hongbin was leaning against the window, facing his friend on this side of the window, but also on the other side. 

Hakyeon was currently checking on the machines, currently adhering the cybernetic arms of the blond male to his body. Said male was screaming out in pain when one of the needles was scorching his skin near the attachment of the arm. Luckily for him his eyes were still bandaged, having them lost too. Hakyeon hadn’t had the time to work on the new eye implants. The scream coming whenever the heat touched his skin, made Taekwoon’s stomach churn, making him want to run out of these halls to the nearest exit, but he was nailed. Hakyeon was saving his friend – his (at the time) one-sided love – from having to live without limbs and eyes. 

If it wasn’t Hakyeon who first approached him after they had brought his barely breathing body in, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place, but somewhere left and forgotten by the world. He had been brought in with both arms ripped off his body and eyes stabbed out. All which was supposed to happen was just a quick job of taking out some illegal weapon traders, but turned into a nightmare. 

“I can’t watch or hear it anymore,” Taekwoon mumbled finally, covering his ears with his – own – cybernetic hands which he had been given years ago after a less terrible accident. 

“Wonshik will make it, trust me,” Hongbin repeated again, only this time the name struck with Taekwoon who glanced up again. No more machines working on the arms, no more piercing scream filling the empty hallways, only utter and complete silence with occasionally a beep sounding in the distance. 

Wonshik was lying silently again on the bed, his breathing calm and peaceful, along with the heartbeat shown on the monitor. Hakyeon wasn’t in the room anymore and soon a door opened, the scientist appearing through it looking at the two. 

“Hongbin, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working on Sanghyuk’s new leg?” Hakyeon questioned, before turning to see his friend standing there, miserable after all these days. 

“You can’t see him yet. He needs to rest. These daily sessions of checking on his vitals, restoring the attachments are exhausting him,” Hakyeon informed him, his speech consoling. 

“When will I be able?” Taekwoon almost yelled in a desperate state, but he remembered where they are, keeping his voice low. 

“Soon enough, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon stated soothing, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder, searching for his eyes. When he couldn’t find them, since they were focused on Wonshik, he let go of him, grabbing Hongbin by the shoulders to let the man alone in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
